


Angel Eyes

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [19]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He had never met an angel but he was certain she had the eyes of one.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko/The Frenchman
Series: Random drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Angel Eyes

Frenchie had never seen an angel, but he was sure Kimiko had the eyes of one. He could and has got lost in her eyes. They hold pain and hope, death and life, mystery and answers. 

They change colour depending on her mood; sometimes it's the only way he can truly tell what she's feeling.

He wishes he could tell her how fascinated he is with her eyes. But the words never come and sound strange in his head when he thinks of voicing it.

Frenchie couldn't tell her that her eyes were a compass when he was lost, pointing the way out of the darkness.


End file.
